In the Flowers
by OchreEyes
Summary: She was just lying there, Sparkling, I wanted to touch her, to hold her, And yet she might disappear, I approached her, Slightly basking in her beauty, "Who are you?" Bella Asked in a Flat Voice. Read to find out more!
1. Me And My Mind I

**In the Flowers.**

**This is my first Fan-Fic, I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella, and comes back 7 months later, She didn't jump off the cliff, Sam never found her, =no Jacob= Why Bella has a lot to apologize for? Read to find out.

Chapter 1: Me and My Mind.( I )

"_Goodbye, Bella,"_

Edward, No...

He left me there in the woods, I feel numb, It was already dark,

I stared up in the sky, A New Moon,

A New Moon,An old horrible life, Why? Why did Edward do this?

" _I don't Deserve you,"_He said in a cold tone,

I know he never did deserve someone like me, Plain, ugly,

I'm sure he found someone worthy of his precious time,

Then I found myself reminiscing about the times we've been together,

The beautiful day at the meadow, Edward, sparkling, beautiful, the meadow looking bland beside his perfection,

A sharp pain was being stabbed at my chest, this was not the physical pain I was looking for,

This pain was worse, like a huge hole, living in your chest, destroying you completely, I felt it laugh,

I felt it laugh for my weakness, I felt it laugh for my pain,

I heard calls, I ignored them, not worrying about a thing,

"_Don't do anything stupid,"_ I doubled back, the hole laughing sadistically,

I clutched at my chest, feeling numb except for the pain,

I found the strength to stand up, and I walked towards my house, I was surprised as I didn't need to think of my way, as if I memorized this place,as if my feet had found a mind of it's own and brought me to my room.

I lay sideways, facing the window, blue and red lights kept flashing through it, but I didn't care.

My heart was obtaining black patches that seemed to grow, it grew until it swallowed my heart, until it swallowed me, until it swallowed my tears, swallowed everything but left out all the hurt,

I closed my eyes and slept,

I woke up and it was dusk, there were still police lights outside, and I still didn't care, I felt so drained, so I went back to sleep,

I woke up at maybe around the evening, feeling a bit rested, but my body still mourned for the loss of cold harnds around it, it mourned for the loss of Edward,

Hurt, I went ack to sleep,

I woke up again, And as I sat up, I felt as if my heart was going to break into pieces, and fall to the floor, so I pulled my knees to my chest and held on to it tightly,

My lips moved of their own accord, I was humming a song,and I felt my defenses breaking, I heard the pieces of my heart crashing to the floor, I was humming the only song that could kill, and yet comfort me.

I was humming my lullaby.

Then the door opened rather roughly...

**This is my first story, Please tell me what you think,**

**I hope I meet your standards, **

**Read and Review!**

**:3 **

**OchreEyes.**


	2. Dad's Love

**Hi Guys!**

**Thanks a million for reviewing and liking my story..**

**I love you all!( Pounces on the one who reads this, and kisses them all to death)**

**Oh well, Now that, That is cleared,(eherm)**

**Sorry for the Typos, Dunno what got into my hands.**

**Thanks a bunch. Really! (sniffle)**

**On to the story!**

**To those who haven't noticed, ( go back to chapter one to see,)**

**I didn't put a disclaimer, Don't want to be in trouble...**

**Dis****claimer: I don't Own Twilight, Even if I wish upon every star I can see.. Oh well, At least I have Edward in my dreams!**

**Read on... Read on....**

Chapter 2: Dad's Love

Charlie Pov

There was no hope to find her, I yawn, I haven't slept in three days,

I was exhausted, but my parental side, more dominant than I have ever thought, is wide awake, looking for a speck of evident his warm, sweet, lovely little girl is still alive, my mind was going haywire,

where could she be? Is she safe? Could she be hiding? Is she alright? Is she hurt? I would never forgive myself if she got hurt, my mind was reeling, as I thought of the news, about the giant wolves prowling and killing, No! Bella Can't!, She is safe Charlie, She's fine, I'm sure,

My mind reassured me, I will not rest until she has come home,

Safe and Warm, Or, The little speculation I kept to myself,

Is she with the Cullens? After they left, Bella was lost, Could she be with Edward? Did she leave with the Cullens? She wouldn't do that, unexpectedly leave without telling me, I am sure of that, Is she alright? I wonder if she has eaten,

Deputy Mark had almost all of the police stations here and around Forks informed and searching, but none of them have found my elusive daughter,

I excused myself, I needed to go to the bathroom,

I walked into the house, Strangely, I felt reassured, I felt no need to check,

'Cause I already checked every nook and cranny,

I checked everywhere and when I found her note, I waited, I waited that it was so late, that I panicked,

I went up the stairs, and was about to enter the bathroom,

When I heard a faint hum, I heard it from Bella's room,

So I listened,

I listened to the song, And I heard a faint sob,

I froze, That was Bella's sob,

I opened her door, I found her sitting on her bed, her knees tucked to her chest, rocking slightly back and fourth, tears sliding down her beautiful face, her lips moving slightly, her eyes- her eyes were swollen and dead,

she was a bit paler, it was the most heartbreaking sight I saw,it reminded me of me when Renee left, but this was worse, this was my precious daughter breaking down, I sat at the edge of her bed,

Hugging her, letting her tears soak my shirt,

and she just kept Quiet and cried...

**Review Please,**

**I don't want to pressure you into reviewing,**

**But it would mean a lot to me,**

**This story is for the Authors I have Idolized,**

**even if you may not know,**

**I hope, somehow, I make you proud!**

**I never really had a dad,**

**So this chapter is for my Dad!**

**I Love him, No Matter What.**

**R&&R!!!!!!**

**Lotsa Love,**

**OchreEyes**


	3. Sirens Off L

**Hi Again!**

**Another Chapter for you guys!**

**'Cause I love you sooo!!!**

**-**You see, Bella got into the house using the kitchen door,

Read New Moon, Jacob used it.-

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight, Okay??? :3**

**Chapter 3: Sirens Off ( L )**

**Bella P o v**

Dad is Hugging me,

While I ruin his shirt, he doesn't care,

He told me to wait, then he went downstairs,

* * *

_**Charlie P O V**_

My Bella is so fragile, if only that Cullen would have cared, I saw it in her eyes, emptiness, All the hurt in the world from within,

I walked downstairs, I told everyone that she has been found, that she was in her room all along, the looks they gave me was hilarious, and yet, I think they know why, The Cullens just left, and that would mean a broken Bella, as subtly as I could, I urged them out of my house,I went to the kitchen, I took a glass of water, and trudged up the stairs..

**Bella P o V**

* * *

I felt gratitude for my father, I loved him more than ever, I heard him knock, I said "Come in," my voice really hoarse, it was like coming from a broken stereo player, he walked in with a glass of water, and a wet cloth, he put the water on my bedside table, then sat at the edge of the bed, close to me, he wiped the wet cloth on my face, "shhhh, Bella, stop crying, It's alright, I'm right here, Shhh, Bella, stop crying please," he crooned, I eventually quieted down, he gave me the glass of water, and I drank,

He sat down next to me, brushed the hair from my face, "Bella, What happened?" I froze, I don't want to remember," Bella, Are you alright? Are you hurt in any way? Did he Leave you by yourself? I'm so sorry Bella," He continued, My Dad, A man of few words, I was so selfish, I forgot he too, had felt this way, and I don't have a daughter to keep me happy, I'm so selfish,"Oh, Daddy," I sighed and hugged him, I broke into sobs again, He held me until I calmed down, " I-I was in the woods, then I got lost, then I walked home and slept," I said looking at my lap, closing my eyes, trying not to cry, He asked if Edward left me there, his name made the hole eat me more, and I told him that I didn't want to talk about it, something in my eyes told him the truth, and he looked at me as if he had been there, As if he'd seen what had happened, All of it, He sighed, Kissed the top of my head,

" Get some sleep Bella, I love you," then he walked out of the door, "I'll let you rest," With that, He closed the door,

I couldn't sleep, Something was wrong,

"_It will Be as if I never existed,"_

I Jumped to my feet, to my scrapbook, Wait, Where is it?

I looked underneath the bed, my closet, my pillows, "No, " I mumbled,

I went to my bedside table, I prayed as I opened the case, It wasn't there,

"_It will be as if I never existed,"_

No,

I slowly let the pain ravage me,

Closed myself and blocked all the light,

I let Isabella Swan Die..

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long.. School work and P.E. Competitions Came up from hell and captured me.**

**What do you think? Reviews are cookies.**

**Just click the Periwinkle or Green(I dunno why, My Review button is green, So weird huh?:D) and tell me what you think!**

**Criticisms are very open I want to know what do wrong :D**

**I'll update soon! If not this week, then this weekday! Yay!**

**Lots of Love!**

**OchreEyes.**


	4. Day Break O

**Hi Guys! I'm Back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, You don't either so stop smirking!**

**Stephanie Meyer: I Own Twilight! (Giant Smirk)**

**Me: Whatever.**

**S. Meyer: Edward is mine! Mwahahahahhaha!**

**Me: Mwahahahah?**

**S. Meyer: Yeah, well, um.. Dark side..**

**Me: Cool. Mwahahahahah!**

**S. Meyer: Mwahahahahah!**

**Yes, Please Refrain from giving OchreEyes and Stephanie Meyer Gum drops or any kind of Candy. Thank you.**

* * *

**C h a p t e r F o u r :**

**D A Y B R E A K ( O )**

* * *

**Yeah, These songs are:**

**I still believe in loving you- Sarah Geronimo**

**It only Reminds me of you – MYMP**

**Take a Bow- Leona Lewis**

**Thought you guys might like to listen while reading. :D**

* * *

**Just when I thought of love is here to stay  
Just when I thought you never ever go away  
You said it's time for you to go  
But I'm not sure I really know why you are leaving**

**And when we finally said our last goodbye  
I'll never make it hard for you  
You won't even see me cry  
And thought the tears inside of me  
I'm gonna make your heart go free  
Before you leave there's just one thing  
that I want you to know**

**[chorus]  
I still believe in loving you  
In spite of all the hurt that I'm going through  
Even if again and again you would break my heart  
One thing would never change  
I still believe in loving you**

**If you tell me that you'll be alright  
I'll never let you see me bloom  
But I'll keep our love alive  
And thought I'm feeling incomplete  
I guess that this is what you need  
Before you leave there's just one thing  
that I want you to know **

**[chorus]  
I still believe in loving you  
In spite of all the hurt that I'm going through  
Even if again and again you would break my heart  
One thing would never change  
I still believe in loving you **

**

* * *

**

**I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memories**

**Refrain:  
How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know**

**Chorus:  
I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you**

**I needed my freedom  
That's what I've thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied while you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see**

**Refrain:  
Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more**

**I**

**Sh into an old tree**

**Chorus:  
I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the light  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you**

**Bridge:  
So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Boy can't you see...**

**How could I ever let you go**

**Is it too late to let you know,**

**Chorus:  
I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you**

**When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you**

**You, You,  
It only reminds me of you****

* * *

**

I Didn't Really Had a choice but to live now, Didn't I,

I Had to live, For Charlie, For Renee, And for me, For Edward, It still hurts,

Not Having him here kills me, I miss him so much.

It's been Seven Months since he left,

For the first two months, I believe I was in A Catatonic state, And yet Catatonic

was not the fitting word, I was just Dead..

I didn't eat, I didn't move, I didn't do anything, I didn't feel anything.

N U M B, Yeah, That's the word, Only Charlie comforted me,

He'd bring me food, Check up on me every midnight, Cheer me up,

He was so happy he made me smile one time, So After that day,

I resolved to make Charlie happy again,

I answered a question when I was asked, I would smile, but I kept my distance,

I didn't ask questions, I got good grades, But I was Empty.

I removed everything that left a trace or memory of Him.

And Yet every time I let the Darkness have me, I would rest my head on my knees, And rock myself slowly, humming my lullaby,And every time I slept, I would curl on my side, putting a heavy pillow on the other side of the bed, just like old times, as if he was there,

And were times where in a class, a tear would just fall from my eyes, and I wouldn't know why,

One afternoon, I was coming home from work, It was Raining, I was driving my truck,I saw a fiery blur run past me, I was so shocked, I didn't realize I swerved, I remember that I was going to crash into an old tree, Then Everything went black.

**

* * *

**

The Flowers are faded now  
Along with your letters  
They will never see the light of day  
Cause I'll never take them out  
And there's no turning back  
Its for the better  
Baby I deserved more than empty words  
And promises  
I believed everything you said  
And I give you the best I have  
Oh.

**[Chorus:]  
So take a bow.  
Cause you've taken everything else  
You played the part and like a star you played it so well  
Take a bow  
'cause this scene is coming to an end  
I gave you love. All you give me was pretend  
So now… Take a bow**

**[Verse 2:]  
The future's about to change  
Before you know it the curtain closes  
Take a look around  
There's no one in the crowd  
I'm throwing away the pain  
And you should know that your performance it made me stronger now**

**[Chorus]**

**[Hook:]  
Well it must have been slight of hand  
'cause I still can't understand  
How I could never see  
Just what a fool believed  
Um**

**But the lies they start to show  
Tell me how it feels to know  
Right now that I wont be around  
So baby before I put you out**

**So take a bow.  
Cause you've taken everything else  
You played the part and like a star you played it so well  
Take a bow  
'cause this scene is coming to an end  
I gave you love. All you give me was pretend  
So now… Take a bow**

**So take a bow.  
Cause you've taken everything else  
You played the part and like a star you played it so well  
Take a bow  
'cause this scene is coming to an end  
I gave you love. All you give me was pretend  
So now… Take a bow****

* * *

**

**I know, I know, It's too short,**

**I did two chapters in one day.**

**Sigh.**

**Please Review!**

**And if want me to put songs, please say so,**

**Reviews are love!**

**Lots of Love,**

**OchreEyes**


	5. Reunion V

**Hi Guys, Me back. :]**

**I missed you all, Sorry, for breaking a promise,**

**School and life outside Fan fiction crashed down on me,**

**Leaving me bloody and bruised.:]**

**I'll live though. Don't worry.**

**So here is the elusive chapter five,**

**Sorry for my last chapter,**

**The songs were just very New Moon-ish. :D**

**Disclaimer:I own Twilight, S. Meyer is my best friend, and I live in Lala Land. :D (Ohmigosh! Awww. I woke up...)**

* * *

R E U N I O N S ( V )

* * *

All was black, And I was alone, I could take that, I would take it and be thankful, If this was death, I wish I had died sooner, But I didn't know Death had cold hands, I always thought of Death as a supernatural force,-A kind of numb existence in a very bleak place, waiting for something, for the light to live again-,not an entity, And I don't think death would have strong winds that would whip through me..

I woke up in what I think is Forks General, staring at the ceiling, the lights blinding me for a moment, And as soon as I directed my attention to the gaze that I felt was burning through me, I found myself visibly melting, my heart broke into a sprint, My,-My? He is not mine, He doesn't deserve someone like me..-Eward was sitting and a wooden chair beside me, his hands crossed on his chest, scrutinizing me, and when he finally looked at me, I felt like I had died again, the wonderful peaceful feeling coming back, his eyes, a warm gold, piercing my very soul, the relief evident, and..Pain? Regret? Hurt? Why is Edward hurt? Oh, It dawned on me, he is seeing the human pet he had grown tired off, He's annoyed, And yet there is Love, Adoration,-Wait, Love?-in his eyes,his perfection still dazzled me.

It brought tears to my eyes,-this insanity-,that I would lose my mind, and would conjure this perfect, wonderful hallucination, I sighed contentedly,-I was surprised that I had the strength to break the intensity of the hallucination's agonizing stare and close my eyes-,"Charlie would understand, he knew the pain I went through, so I don't have to worry, at least, I have this hallucination.." I mumbled to myself and, for the first time, really smiled, it hurt a bit on my face, but I felt at peace " If this was death, I should have died a long while ago.." I said, looking the other way, to my left,for Edward was at my right side, his back facing the heavily curtained window,

I was met with dark topaz eyes, well, 5 pairs of dark topaz eyes, looking at me, their stares ranging from curiosity, guilt, relief,more guilt, and sorrowful eyes,

Of course, they were still perfect, but worry was also laced in their eyes, I turned my shocked and delighted gaze upon Alice, -who was sitting in between Esma and Jasper, the five of them, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice and Jasper, sitting on the faux black leather sofa-, Whose sorrowful gaze was really dampening my mood, how can I not change her expression? I thought she was my hallucination?"Hi Alice, You know, I don't think I've ever told you, You are so cute," I smiled at her,and closed my eyes,before the tears started to fall, I laid down again and hitched up the blanket surrounding my torso and lower body to my head, I turned over to my side, but gasped, The Pain in my chest, my Marquis de Sade hole was mocking me, pricking at the edges, I know that the memories, the monsters, will come out soon, I just had to wait, wait for my little piece of heaven to vanish, wait for Edward to vanish, so that I will be alone again,It was Unbearable, God, Help me, Release me, Bring me straight to hell, No more, I cannot take any more..

But my tortured thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone whisper my name, you could hear the agony like it just slapped you in the face,I lifted my cover and looked at Edward, "Yes?" I whispered, I smiled to myself, I know I can lie pretty well now, "Are You-?" he asked slowly, but was interrupted by the door opening, Carlisle came in, No matter how many decades may pass, he will always look beautiful, like his family, like my supposed-to-be family, "Bella, please, Bella, please, stop being sad, please!"Jasper's pleading voice wafting through the air, I quickly turned and looked at Jasper, who was holding his torso, very much like when I had to hold myself, Dry sobbing while Alic was cradling his head, "Oh my, I'm sorry Jasper," I kept my voice controlled, and turned my hands into fists on the blanket, Once I saw that Jasper was fine, I relaxed, " How are you Bella?" Disoriented. Disappointed. Depressed. Dejected. Disdainful. And all the negative Ds. I feel sad. I feel Lonely. I feel Guilty. I feel confused. I feel Alone. I feel Peace.

"I am fine, Thank you very much," I replied, thinking of anything else but the Hallucinatory people surrounding me, Or the scorching stare that my Fallen Angel is giving me, so instead, I looked straight, to the lime green walls, " Does anything hurt?" asked Carlisle again, " N-No, Nothing hurts," I mumbled, My heart hurts, I feel Scarred, I feel Dead, So, No, Nothing Hurts,

I heard a groan from the Cullens, except Carlisle, he didn't say a word, he just smiled, "Anything you're going through right now? Mental? Emotional?"

Yes, Your son drove the biggest car in the world and it stomped on my heart, of course, None of it matters, right?

"No, None, Except for the hallucinations, I feel fine," I said, I will Kill Jasper,

I glanced at him, but he wasn't looking at me, " Hallucinations?" Asked Carlisle,Clearly confused,"I'm not really sure you guys are here, so I'll just go on a limb and wait for the doctor.."

* * *

**I shall cut it here,**

**There is still a lot more, But hey, I'm a mean person. **

**Mwahahahahahahaha.**

**Naaaw.**

**I just have quite a serious fever, but I'll live,**

**So, I'll try to update ASAP.**

May I introduce you guys to my Beta,

**Tink3rb311ar3b31,**

**I may not know her well yet, But, I already think of her as a wonderful friend,**

**Hi Big sister! Have a safe Trip!**

**Today is June 21. Happy Daddy Day!**

**Wish your Daddies their well-deserved Happy Daddy Day Greeting. :D**

**Oh well, I won't update till I get..Hmmm....10 reviews?**

**Please? Just tell me what you think? Gives me more imagination points.**

**Please???? Take Care Everyone. **

**_I May look innocent ......But when I get you Alone.....I'll Eat You!_**

**~Rev!ew.O~**

**Love Lots, **

**OchreEyes.**


	6. The Truth E

**Yo Guys. 'Tis Me Again.**

**I give you now, the 6th Chapter,**

**Well, It means, The 5th chapter got 10 reviews, even if it didn't,**

**My best friend is right now, wringing my neck and ordering me to write,**

**What a friend, I know, But He is the best!. :3**

**Best Friend: Yeah, See what I've got here? This one( Raises Right Fist) is Reason, and this one, (Raises Left Fist) Is persuasion :D**

**Me: Right, I love you too! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do Not and Will not Own Twilight, Ever, But I can always Dream :P**

* * *

**T H E T R U T H ( E )**

* * *

Carlisle Looked confused, and kept staring at me, So, I stared back,

"But Bella, We are here," Said Alice, Touching my arm timidly, I looked at her in Anguish, "No, You're not," I told her, "Later, When I wake up, or when you guys disappear, I'll be Alone again,"I told her, my eyes watering, "No, No Bella, You never will be again, I'll be here, I'm real, Shh," She hugged my head to her chest, my tears falling and ruining her shirt, My hands frantically clutched at the blanket, I was afraid that if I touch her, She'd disappear like a Mirage,"No,no,no, No, more please? No more," I was murmuring on her chest, my Sobs slowing, but I was still crying, " Bella?" Asked Alice, "Why Are you doing this?" I whispered to her, To them, To Edward who was rubbing my back gently, "Doing what Bella?" Asked Alice, "In every dream Alice, You always tell me you're real," I said sadly, I was crying again," You do everything to make me believe,and yet I still wake up,Ho do you explain yourself this time?" Breaking from her hold, I asked and smiled at her sadly,

I felt my heart break to pieces while I looked at her tormented face, So I just lifted my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around myself, I refused to look at them, at Him, Cause any second now, I will be eaten by the horrendous oblivion that lives in my heart, I closed my eyes, and rocked myself back and fourth..

No More Pain. No More Vampires. No More Edward. No Alice. No Carlisle.

No Esme. No Emmett. No Rosalie. No Jasper. No Cullens. No More Bella.

I'm Stuck in a dream, a too good dream, And that's not good..

"You.. Don't.. Want..Me?.."

"No."

"Come on Bella! Time to open your presents!"

"Made it Just in Time,"

"Watch me Hunt,"

"They're called the Cold Ones,"

"Do You play?"

" Do you really want to go?"

"You Are my Life now, The only thing that will ever hurt to Lose,"

This Goes in my head all the time, And it hurts,

and I continued to rock myself back and forth, Humming my lullaby,

"You know, that song, I got it stuck my head too," Emmett said, I smiled slightly,

But the Peace was disrupted by a loud "BELLA!" Charlie? "Dad?" I shouted,

"Dad?" I asked bewildered, "Dad, What are you doing here?" "What do you mean? I heard that my daughter got herself in a car accident, they said you were really Lucky cause Doctor Cullen was driving by, THAT, the injuries you got were really Serious, Now you're asking why I'm here?"I guess Dad was going hysterical, "Huh," Was my Earth-Shattering Response, I can't believe they are here, I eyed them carefully, then Charlie realized that we weren't alone, he eyed them tentatively too, nevertheless, he walked carefully to my side, Alice backed away a little, and he sat beside me, he gave me a one armed hug, and kissed my forehead," So, do you think you're alright? Does any thing hurt? Do you want any morphine?" but he whispered in my ear, "Yeah, I know what you feel, do it, get things over with, you know the drill," I smiled at him, our comradeship is flawless, in my first few months, anything that reminded me of the Cullens, Music, Television, Video Games, Pianos, exquisite cars, animals,school,

Any little thing that held their memory, I would crack, and Charlie would hold me, bring me outside even if it's raining and telling me stories,Irrelevant Facts, his, Mom's and my childhood, funny times and sad times, and it would calm me,

He patted my head, and I smiled at him, he may look old when he's stressed, but when he smiles, he looks a hundred years younger, when I once told him that fact, he joked that He'd go to a bar and smile, he'd know the drill from there, I laughed at his attempt to attract,but still I told him, it will be effective, "Want to go home?" he asked, his eyes held this gentle glow, I was always happy when I saw them, I nodded" Affirmative Charlie, Sir, Let's move out," I replied, he chuckled, he mussed my hair a bit, " alright, wait for me then," said Charlie, walking out of the door,

It was a Father-Daughter moment that none of the Cullens dared to break,

"Now, Bella?" Esme Asked, I could only nod, in a nanosecond She had me in her marble, but really gentle arms,"Oh Bella, we missed you, No matter what happens, We Will **NOT** lose you again," Determination evident in her voice, Just like a mother Tiger protecting her cubs.

I felt the careful wall crumble in her embrace, the every little moisture that build in my eyes leak away as if they were life long prisoners in an abandoned castle,I wound my arms against Esme and hugged-Hard- and yet it did little to convey what I'm trying to say, And After, I looked at everybody, making eye contact, Jasper, my Long-distance brother, Emmett, my Bear of a Soldier, Rosalie, The Sunlit Goddess, Esme, My second mother, Alice, the Perkiest sister in the world, Carlisle, my second Father, And Edward, the Love of my Life, My heart, my Soul, My Rock, My Only One, And so I reached for him, and he took me in his arms, I was Home, and yet, despite the ache in my torso arms and legs, I pounded on his chest, I took out everything, remembering, Flashes of memories, the good and bad, and yet I didn't want to hurt him, I wanted to kiss him, to bury him in me so that he wouldn't leave, so that he would be safe, I was having an Edward moment.

Alice comforted me, rubbing my back and I smiled through the tears,

I am Home. I pulled back at looked at his perfection, He is my Bronze God,

My Existence, the Only person in the world enough to make me live,

He brushed his fingers through my hair, "I love you," he breathed, smiling my favorite crooked smile, his eyes softened from their fierce stare, "Me too,"

I don't know or care for anything else beside my undying love for him, this family, and my Family, I can work this out.

Charlie came in the door suddenly, seeming unaffected by the loving atmosphere, but when he came to a stop next to me, it looked like it hit him in the face, confused and then understanding alighted his face, and he smiled,

"Good to have you back Bells," he said lightly patting my shoulder,

"Good to be Back, Dad," I replied, "Come on, let's get you to the car, your injuries weren't that fatal, but you can't move much, so you can come home, let's go,"said Charlie, "Chief Swan, would it be acceptable for Bella to ride in my car?"Asked Edward, formal and polite, "Err, um, that okay for you Bells?" Asked Charlie,he was never much of Edward, and the incident made him a bit colder to him,but I can see he's making an effort to be better to him, rearranging his features and I saw him counting, mouthing the numbers, Charlie loved me more than I deserve, "Sure, dad, thank you," I replied,

And Carlisle, seeming as if producing a wheelchair out of thin air, pushed it in front of my bed, Edward carrying me, placed me gently on the chair and wheeled me out of the room...

* * *

**I am not yet sure when I would be updating, but I will update as soon as I can! I am having a HUGE writer's block. Bella always ends up dead..**

**It's been too long since I updated,**

**But I will try to fill your needs in the next chapter,**

**Please be patient with me. :)**

**I'll do the best that I can to erase this writer's block.*Kills Writer's Block***

**Say hi to my Beta! Tink3rb311ar3b31! -Waves-**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Love Lots! **

**OchreEyes**


	7. The Cullens

**Hello Everyone, It is me again, I'm sure you are all pretty bored with my story,**

**But still, I want to thank you, For those who reviewed, for those who either: Favorite, or put an author alert or story alert, and for those lurking and just reading, Knowing that people still read my story just invigorates me more. I have made a major change in the story plot, just something I've had in my head for a while, I hope you agree with my imagination :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, Characters, and the Like,**

**They all belong to Stephanie Meyer, whose Greatness astounds us all.**

* * *

T H E C U L L E N S

* * *

Edward, Raised to be a gentleman, wheeled me towards the parking lot at a human pace, -After changing from my scrubs to a light blue sweater and jeans with a sea of spectrum stones by the pockets,- Edward quickly asked Charlie if I could ride with him,

" Charlie, would it be appropriate if Bella rides in my car?" Edward asked politely, As we walked- Actually, I was wheeled- through the white hallway of Forks General, Emmett and Jasper sniggering and exchanging jokes about a love-struck Edward, while Rosalie and Alice talked about the days when we could shop, Carlisle talking to Esme, And me just trying to not get annoyed with the wheelchair, it Squeaked a bit, But I feel a bit degraded, Small, you might say, And I did not like it one bit, "Bella? Hon, Do you want to ride in Edward's car?"Asked Charlie, "Sure dad," I replied, eyeing the vending machine we passed, "Do you want anything?" Asked Jasper, who was closest to the said vending machine, "A Snickers, Please," I said, -I too was shocked, Normally, I would shy away from affectionate gestures, but seeing the snickers bar, My body went to survival mode or something. Weird- And Jasper slightly raised his eyebrows, He knew what I would've said, And yet I boldly Asked him, Nevertheless, He gave me my Snickers bar. I didn't know I was this easy to please. Edward chuckled, clearly reading the thoughts around him, and maybe slightly amused by my happy face, I don't know what's wrong with me,

"Oh Bella! I forgot to tell you!" exclaimed Alice, who rushed and kneeled in front of me, and almost shoved her hand unto my face, I smiled but held her hand, "what is it?" I asked, for her to act like this, Must be a big thing, But, Alice always acts like this, so why should this time be different?

"Silly, Look!" She pointed to her Ring finger, there, looking so natural and yet still very eye-catching was a golden ring, Surrounded by Nine Amethyst stones, "It's out ninth engagement," whispered Alice, I smiled, but I kept looking at her ring, "Alice, it's beautiful, Congratulations," I said wholeheartedly, I watched as Alice's face brightened, "And you will be my Bridesmaid!" Announced Alice, Beaming so brightly, I was a bit Blinded, "Thanks Alice," I grinned,Because I know she'll do all the planning, I will only walk across the Altar before her.

As we reached the Volvo, I reminisced about the time I "Fell" in Phoenix, I saw that I forgot a few details, that there were holes in my memory, Still, I didn't care, And then while Edward Buckled me to the front seat of the Volvo, I remembered the Last six months, How hurt and depressed I was, How I missed Edward, How his smile affected me when I thought of it, I remembered Mike Newton giving me weird looks when I did those, After revving up the engine, Edward and I flew off in his car, with the rest of the Cullens following behind,

Just then another red blur ran past the Volvo, And it felt like Deja Vu, I suddenly remembered what happened to me, I just crashed my car didn't I?

Then it felt like the scene changed, I was in front of the Cullen's mansion, Tall grass everywhere, And then I ran into the woods, I was looking, Looking, Just looking for Him- Ed, A... Cul...

What is wrong? What am I looking for?

As I stared at the vast emerald forest, I felt a creeping feeling, from my feet to the top of my head, lastly The feeling creeped to my heart, where it constricted it like an Anaconda, Swallowing it whole, Leaving not a shred of happiness Behind..

I woke up screaming.

* * *

**Hello Everyone, After a long wait, Here's the end of Chap. Seven. Oh yay. Rhymes q:**

**This chapter took a lot out of me, Because I am slowly recovering from my Writer's Block, It was severe, the doctor told me to rest and be lazy and frustrated, which I obediently did! Yay for me. Not.**

**Oh well. I hope liked this story, If not, Tell me what I need to improve on, Besides the late updates. And besides the fact that I might die of assassination XD.**

**Reviews are Love. C:**

**Love Lots, Take care.**

**OchreEyes.**


	8. The Forlorn Phoenix Y

**Hey all. I'll put my note at the bottom. I know you won't really read it :)**

**Disclaimer still applies (:**

* * *

T H E F O R L O RN P H O E N I X

* * *

And so Life continues.

Time stops for a second for you, for you to heal, and fast forwards for you to get hurt.

It's a never ending cycle of Happy and Sad faces.

One minute you smile, and the next minute you cry...

One minute you see a grinning Emmett, and the next minute...

He disappears.

You wake up, you brush your teeth, you stir your cereal for a few minutes, and you drive to school. You walk the fifteen steps to school, you give fake smiles to everyone but Angela, you listen to Jess jabber about a date with Mike, you hear Lauren make snide remarks about how they leave, and you will feel numb, but you live.

You live.

You take every pain, every memory, and you bury it in your ashes.

You sing and you cry, you try to take care of your Garden, and you smile distantly to your memories. You try to find your Meadow, and every Saturday, you fail.

You day dream; you go with Charlie, Billy and Jacob on fishing trips. You try to laugh wholeheartedly at their challenges to each other on who will get the most fish, you and Jacob snicker behind their backs when they fail to reel in a fish, you wheel Billy to your house and you make small talk while you do so, you would make dinner for the men as they watch Baseball, you talk to Jacob, and you serve dinner, you eat, clean up, bide them good night, and you sleep.

And in the wee hours of the morning, you would sob for your broken heart.

You would sob in anguish for the things, the memories, the family you once had, you would cry for the deceptions, and you would cry because you still wouldn't care. You would cry for the pitiful life you are leading, you will cry for the people whom you are hurting, you will cry for the perky best friend you lost, who is now probably shopping somewhere fabulous with the gorgeous blonde you envy, where you would see the hulking figure of your bear man, wrestling with the quiet soldier, you see your almost mother with the almost father, watching the scene, and you will cry for the one that had, will always have, and still has your heart, the bronze-haired God whom you love so much, probably with a blonde beside him, probably happy.

And that's what you wish.

You wish for them to be happy.

And so you try to move on, every day.

You try; try so hard to move on,

And yet you always fail.

Because you know nothing but Love, and you can't move completely without it.

And you can't rise from your ashes, because your memories keep you down.

So you fail.

* * *

**Song for this Chapter: I know nothing else but love- from Boys Over Flowers, Korean, but if you find the English lyrics, you will understand.**

**I will try to update every week, even for Short chapters, I have an emotional Life. Bear with me :)**

**Thank you to all reviewers, readers, Lurkers...**

**But reviews make me write more.**

**Reviewers get to cheer Bella up!**

**Love lots,**

**OchreEyes**


	9. Time Stops O

**Hey Guys. I promised updates didn't I? I always keep my promises. I'm having a hard time, but I'll do my best. **

**This story is just so confusing that I don't know where to go with it.**

* * *

**T I M E S T O P S ( O )**

* * *

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes and listen to the Music, "_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight now, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry.."_

Well, that's just it, I can't protect her, I couldn't even protect her from my family, or myself, who knows how long my restraint will last..Bella..

The thought of seeing her was just too tempting, and yet.. No. for her, it's for her. Stop yourself Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Stop yourself.

Numb, be numb. Stay strong..

**BPOV**

"Bye dad, I'm off to work," I called out, getting my coat, "Remember there's al-" "always an emergency button under the cash register, I know," I cut him off, closing the door, I took a deep breath and rode my rusty chevy to work.

"Good evening Bella," said Mike, Mike and I have been friends now, though it gets awkward when he asks me out, we went out a few times, but of course, we don't really match, so we remained friends, I work at his parent's store now, I guess I just wanted Normalcy again..

"Hey Mike," I replied, going to the staff room to hang my coat, "So, Jessica's been hinting something for a while now..And I need some help, please..?" he asked me, flashing me Labrador-like puppy eyes, "Oh, how can I refuse those eyes? Stop, okay, I'll help," I said, and laughed at him as he walked closer showing me those eyes again, "Well, since when has she been hinting things at you?" Mike and Jessica have been together for a few months now, if ever they both had any problems, they would run to me, either with each other or in other things, It's like being in a relationship with them too, No secrets, like best friends, But never like the friendship with a certain psychic, I can say their names now, without shuddering, but the sting is always there, but I don't say it, unless I need to, Angela and Ben, those two too, but they treat me as a full-time friend, not as part friend, part psychiatrist, Lauren, things with her never change, but we have our good times, and our usual bad times.

"I'm guessing she's hinting about prom," I told him, Prom, it totally slipped my mind, "Huh, yeah, are you going?" he asked me, "probably not, I wouldn't want to harm innocent people with my grace," I added, "we can all dance together, and we won't let you dance too much, we do want to save our feet from being crushed, and I'm speaking for the whole group," he laughed and I laughed with him. After the laughter died we went to work. Teasing and Joking. Our shifts wouldn't be finished until Ten o' clock, and it's the usual boring night, The only times the door would open is when near-by campers lose their stuff, or when people come and buy at the last minute.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to buy something from the Convenience store, anything you want?" Mike called from the door, "A Cup of Coffee, and a bagel would be nice," I replied, turning on the radio, "Oh, and a bar of snickers!" I called after him, he raised a hand indicating he heard me, started his car and called out to me saying He'll be right back. Another night, of sleeping peacefully I guess, when I'm near Jacob or my friends I get to sleep peacefully, I guess having friends lessen the ache.

The bell on the door rang and in came a man wearing a blue shirt and jeans, a weird, confused expression on his handsome face, and what I noticed is that he has Amber eyes.. My heart was beating fast, Amber eyes, It could only mean one thing, I let out a gust of breath, "Yes Sir, Welcome to Newton Outfitters, How may I help you?" I asked, I was a bit shocked at how my steady my voice was! If I weren't so breathless, I would've chuckled.

" Yes, err.." I think the man forgot what he was going to do, or say, I looked into his eyes, and couldn't stop that small shudder as the memory flew through the depths of my wandering mind,

"You…don't…want me?"

" No,"

I shook my head, and glanced at him expectantly, and noticed that he was looking, staring at me, I suddenly felt conscious of myself, what a silly thing to feel,there is nothing to be conscious about, when there is nothing there at all but a cheery facade that crack every time certain names are remembered,

" Yes, um, I would like a medium Tent..?" he said suddenly, shaking me from my thoughts, I strode to the tent section, " What color would you like it to be? We have blue, red, yellow and orange," I asked, "Blue would be fine," he replied, " Montana Tent, that would be $179.99 sir," I said as I rang up the cash register, "Must be dull today, huh Bella?" he asked my while taking out his wallet, " Mostly it is, Sir." I replied, "We don't really get a lot of customers, you see," I took his cash and put it inside the register, took a plastic bag and put in his purchase, " Thank you for your purchase sir," I cheerfully bade him, " I have heard a lot of stories of you, Bella, don't go near the woods," he said,

I stood there shocked while he got out, and as the tinkling bell stopped, I blinked furiously, What did he mean?

* * *

**Hello friends! **

**Yes, you may commence the hating, I know this is a short chapter and it's been Eons since I updated. But really, reviews make me type,**

**Just like yesterday, if only I weren't about to sleep when I checked my email one last time, I wouldn't have read a wonderful review that made me very very excited to type.**

**And for those who want some fluff, Soon is all I can say :]**

**Review? :]**

**Lotsa Love~**

**Mhix **


End file.
